On The Ranch
by LycoX
Summary: Work at the Friar Ranch leads to some interesting things.


**On The Ranch**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. My Gauntlets and Inappropriate Questions fic in the Flash section pretty much inspired this to happen.**

* * *

It was the summer after their junior year of high school and Lucas and his friends had been invited by Pappy Joe to spend the summer in Austin, Texas with him. Something none of them could turn down as it was always a fun time there and the chance to spend an entire summer was sure to be all sorts of greatness for the Awesome Six. Though Isadora had a few doubts about that for a short period of time until the sight of a shirtless Farkle Minkus caught her eye anyway. Along with Zay and Lucas doing similar things as well. The flirting between Lucas and Maya had gotten a whole lot more stronger after she saw him with out a shirt on and all the sweaty muscles he had on him. And Maya was honestly getting tired of the fact she and the Huckleberry weren't together yet. High school and bad timing had seen to that for the past two years but she felt it was high time things between the two changed and the Blonde Beauty Who Got Even More Beautiful had a feeling Lucas was thinking along similar lines.

Especially if the looks and smirks he was giving her way were any indicator. Any concerns about Riley were an old thing by now at this point since she had moved on shortly into their freshman year and later had fallen fairly hard for some save the world hippie guy after dating here and there. So on the day she knew he'd be alone in the barn, Maya decided to take action and make a change in her's and Ranger Rick's status. Making her way inside while having her blonde locks down and wearing brown cowgirl boots, a skirt that showed off her legs well while wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt that helped to show off her upper figure quite well. Coming inside quietly since Sundance had left the door open, Maya couldn't help but admire the view of his backside as he shifted some bales of hay around to be better organized.

"Damn Hop-A-Long, can't believe you've been keeping yourself so hidden by all those shirts back home."

Lucas startled as he hadn't been expecting anybody to show up for awhile. But turning back and looking at the sight of Maya Hart practically made his pulse race. _Damn._

"Yeah well, wouldn't have had any peace if I did somethin' like that."

"Especially if they saw you all… Sweaty too." Replied Maya as she walked up to him and licking her lips at the sight of his upper body.

When he flexed his chest muscles she about damn near melted then and there. Something he must have realized when he smirked and winked at her. "See somethin' ya like?"

Maya nodded without saying a word as she came up to him and ran her fingers up chest, giving the young man a thrill of pleasure. "I just might." She replied huskily as she looked up into his eyes.

"Hafta say I'm likin' what I saw of you before ya got all real close like to me." He told her with a grin that could make her go weak in the knees.

Pushing him up against the wall of hay bales, she leaned into him and ran her hands up his body and enjoying the reaction on his face to her actions. "Keep that up and I'm liable to start touchin' right back." God knows he was damned tired of the two of them not being together.

"Hmm… Maybe I want that Sundance. Maybe I want that. After all we're all alone in here and everybody is else busy." She told him as she looked upwards at him through her eyelashes and biting her lower lip.

A lower lip he damned well wanted to bite for that matter. Slowly wrapping his arms around her and pulling the blonde closer to him as he looked at her with a fire in his eyes that she enjoyed the Hell out of. "I can't say no to an argument like that now can I?"

Maya shook her head in the negative to that. "You should be shirtless and sweaty more often Lucas."

That was something he would happily do if it got her all fired up. "So long as you wear somethin' like you got on now I'm more than willin' to abide by that." Like Lucas, that was something she'd happily abide by. Not to mention it would definitely ensure his eyes would be on her and her only. Plus it driving him wild was a huge bonus too.

The two then hungrily met one another with their lips and hands roamed everywhere as the two finally made out and it being even better then either had dreamed it would be. And when the two came to the house later on hand in hand and looking quite pleased with themselves, nobody needed to ask anything as they all knew what finally happened between the two.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well damn. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
